Vongola Famiglia
Vongola Famiglia is an organization. Famigilia Background The Vongola Famiglia has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of America. Several other Famiglias serve under the Vongola umbrella, including several members of the infamous Arcobaleno. Even when there is internal strife, members of the Vongola stand united to repel attack from opposing Famiglia, living up to their title as the best and the strongest. The Vongola came into being after Riley Simon suggested to Giotto, the Vongola Primo, to create a vigilante group in order to protect the people. From then on, each generation of the Vongola Famiglia has donned formal attire when risking their lives to fulfill this duty. The Vongola originally started as a vigilante organization, but their ways gradually changed during Vongola Secondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and crime. The influence of the Vongola is worldwide, and it was said that no Famiglia can match them in terms of size, tradition, rules, or power, and due to this, the boss of the Vongola is considered by many to be the capo di tutti capi, or the "Boss of all Bosses". At the moment, the Vongola Famiglia is led by the Vongola Nono, Timoteo, but will soon be succeeded by the Vongola Decimo, Patrick Corbett. The Vongola Famiglia The Vongola is one of the largest Famiglia in existence, having an extremely large following. The Vongola is unique in its structure in that it accepts other Famiglias to become a part of their power, and, as such, has other Famiglias beneath them. Blood of Vongola The Vongola Bosses are known for having the power to see through all, a trait passed down from Vongola Primo callled Vongola Hyper Intuition. Vongola blood is said to be required in order for one to become a Boss candidate. The Guardians The Guardians are the chosen holders of the Vongola Rings, and they are represented by the 6 weather phenomena that paint the Sky Flame: Rain Flame, Storm Flame, Cloud Flame, Sun Flame, Mist Flame, and Lightning Flame. The Guardians are the current boss's main Famiglia members and they are considered the last line of defense for the Vongola. It is said that whenever the Famiglia runs into trouble, the Guardians would unite to protect them. There have been 10 generations of Guardians thus far. Some of the known Guardian generations are: *Vongola Primo & Guardians *Vongola Secondo & Guardians *Vongola Nono & Guardians *Vongola Decimo & Guardians Traditions Vongola Ring Conflict The Vongola Boss and the External Advisor to the Famiglia have equal power when it comes to choosing the next boss of the Famiglia. In the event that they have different opinions as to who the rightful successor should be, the boss and the external advisor hand Half Vongola Rings to their chosen candidates, and battle for the rings commence. Vongola Succession Trial The Vongola Trial is a trial that every Vongola Boss must pass in order to gain a great power. The bosses need to be in a near-death experience in order to take the trial, and must be able to deal with the sins committed by the Famiglia. Inheritance Ceremony The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is when the Boss to be officially inherits the title of next Vongola Boss. Since the Vongola Famiglia has far-reaching influence worldwide, powerful Famiglias from all over the world will travel to attend the Ceremony and see the next Vongola Boss for themselves. Since the Ceremony is an important tradition for the Vongola Famiglia, it is expected that some Mafia Famiglias will either boycott the ceremony, attempt to assassinate the next Boss, or try to prevent the ceremony from taking place altogether. Equipment Vongola Rings The Vongola Rings are priceless, powerful Vongola treasures, and are part of the Tri-ni-set (7³) policy, together with the Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. The types of Flames emitted by Rings are named correspond to a color of the rainbow: orange for Sky, red for Storm, blue for Rain, purple for Cloud, green for Lightning, yellow for Sun, and indigo for Mist. The Vongola Rings are held by the Boss of every generation of the Vongola and the six people most suited to be his/her Guardians. The Boss is always a natural born Sky type, while his guardians have an attribute corresponding to their Ring. During the final battle between Patrick Corbett and Byakuran, Vongola Primo was summoned using the Miracle of Shield Dimension. Primo explained that due to the Vongola Rings being split between the boss and the external advisor, the Ring's total Flame output is restrained, making it significantly weaker compared to the Mare Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. When the rings are restored to their original form, great power is unleashed. Vongola Box Weapons The Vongola Box Weapons is a set of seven boxes specially made for the Vongola Guardians. These boxes not only contain animals, but they also have the ability to transform into weapons. The Vongola Box Weapons were said to be commissioned by Vongola Decimo. Vongola Sin The Vongola Sin is a small bottle that the Vongola Boss inherits at every generation that shows proof that the Vongola Boss Candidate has become boss. It was created by Primo to leave behind memories of his battles. It resides in a special box with the Vongola crest that the current Boss protects. The existence of this bottle is a secret known only to the Vongola, and it was later revealed to be the blood of first Simon Boss, Riley Simon. Penalty The Penalty is a small bottle that contains the blood of Vongola Primo, and it has the ability to multiply the power of the Vongola Rings. The existence of Penalty was not known by the Vongola until Talbot revealed it in order to upgrade the Vongola Rings. Trivia *Unlike Tsuna and his guardians, Issac and his guardians got along being classmates and friends. *There is two Vongola Deimco and Guardians. *There is two Vongola Primo and Guardians. Navigation Category:Families Category:Institution